


More than Us

by sukeb



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s01e07, Pre-Episode: s01e08, Series Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/sukeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon memang terlalu naif. Terlalu idealis sampai-sampai menganggap semua tindak kejahatan di depan mata cokelatnya harus ditumpas tanpa meninggalkan sisa dan tanpa pikir siapa pelakunya.</p><hr/><p><b>babad alas</b> tanah Gotham, mengikuti canon sampai episode 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Us

**Author's Note:**

> Gotham milik DC, plot milik Bruno Heller, saya cuma otak-atik probabilitas dan menjawab pertanyaan what if. Ehe. Ada hints otp di kalimatnya Cobblepot owo Selamat menikmati dan semoga terhibur~

## Line of Fire: More than Us

Juni tanpa hujan namun Oswald Cobblepot berdiri sumringah di bawah payung hitam besarnya. Matanya berbinar-binar menyaksikan segerombolan laki-laki saling pukul, saling tarung, saling bunuh di depannya, sekitar sepuluh langkah di gang kecil kotor ini. Dua orang dari mereka tak lagi bergerak dengan tubuh penuh darah. Yang lain terus memukul dan memukul sampai Cobblepot muda berkata, "Cukup, rekan-rekan. Biarkan ini menjadi pelajaran agar tak seorangpun meragukan keputusan Don Maroni lagi. Esok hari atau suatu saat di masa depan." Kalimat itu diucapkan tanpa melewatkan seulas senyum dengan dengus tertahan. Ciri khasnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah mayat. "Sekarang, silakan kembali ke pos masing-masing." 

Pelajaran menjemukan untuk orang-orang yang hanya mengenal kekerasan sebagai kekuatan. Tapi itu perlu. Menimbulkan rasa takut dan segan amat perlu untuk menancapkan kekuasaannya di keluarga mafia Maroni tanpa sang Don menyadari itu. Pernyataan yang lebih akurat adalah membiarkan sang 'bos' tahu bahwa Oswald Cobblepot adalah anak buah yang patuh dan setia pada keluarga Maroni. 

_Jika saja mereka tahu keadaan sebenarnya..._ Kikik geli hampir terlontar dari mulut Cobblepot jika saja Jim Gordon tidak berteriak di belakang, "GCPD! Berhenti dan tetap berada di tempat kalian!" 

Gordon memang terlalu naif. Terlalu idealis sampai-sampai menganggap semua tindak kejahatan di depan mata cokelatnya harus ditumpas tanpa meninggalkan sisa dan tanpa pikir siapa pelakunya. Seolah lupa percakapannya dengan Don Maroni bahkan aksi berbahaya dengan Zsasz kiriman Don Falcone! 

Tidak berarti itu mengaburkan ketertarikan Cobblepot padanya. Tidak sedikitpun. Lagipula, heroisme seorang pria jujur akan menjadi hiburan menyenangkan ketika dia berada di puncak Gotham nanti walaupun dedikasi si pria dapat membahayakan _karir_ nya. Tapi siapalah putra Getrude Kapelput ini jika mengelak dari tantangan menuju kekuasaan? Tak seorangpun yang bisa menghalangi langkahnya menuju singgasana. Tidak Maroni atau Don Falcone sekalipun. 

Seorang anak buah bergerak-gerak resah di samping. Gordon pastilah sedang mengacungkan senjata pada mereka berenam, minus dua mayat di aspal. Sayangnya dia tak ingin Gordon menembak atau salah satu anak buahnya meremukkan Gordon. Peran Gordon masih dibutuhkan dalam waktu yang tak terbatas. Tanpa menghilangkan raut senang di wajah, dia berbalik pelan, sengaja memberi efek kejut meski tak semengejutkan kedatangannya di apartemen Kean, kekasih Gordon, atau di GCPD. 

"Halo. Jim." Kali ini tawa tertahannya hadir. Raut muka Gordon menampakkan seakan diminta menghadapi para Don lagi sebelum matanya menajam, menatap ke arahnya dengan revolver masih teracung. Gordon masih tenang. Dia masih menganggap Cobblepot ini hanya seorang anak buah Maroni. Kenaifan yang membuatnya tersinggung. Seharusnya si orang jujur bisa melihat lebih dalam. "Kuharap kami tidak menganggu patroli siang harimu," lanjutnya seraya melangkah pincang ke arah Gordon bersamaan dengan perintah marah, "Tetap di tempatmu, Cobblepot." 

"Ah. Aku tidak melihat ada yang perlu--" 

"Tetap. Di tempatmu." 

Dengan bibir manyun dan mengangkat tangan bebas payung, ia biarkan Gordon berbicara hanya untuk memelintir kalimat Gordon nanti. Bukankah ini perbuatan yang mulia sekali? 

Gordon kembali menggertak, "Aku melihat dua mayat di sana dan itu bukti yang cukup untuk menangkap kalian. Jika kalian berusaha lari, di jalan sana tim kami akan sukarela menyeret kalian penjara." 

Jadi dia sudah merencanakan ini? Membuntutinya? Pertemuan dengan Don Falcone rupanya justru membuat semangatnya menyala? _Keras kepala kau, Jim. Kau berjalan di lintasan api yang akan membunuhmu._

Tawanya lepas dan sesekali tangannya menutup mulut. "Dan bagaimana persisnya kau meyakinkan mereka untuk menyeret kami, Jim? Mereka tentu tak ingin berurusan dengan kaki tangan Don manapun." 

Mulut Gordon melebar beberapa mili dan tampak kesulitan mengatur napas. Ingat pertemuan dengan Don Falcone rupanya? Atau sedang mengatur strategi? 

"Kalian membunuh penduduk." 

"Ya, tapi penduduk ini adalah orang-orang kami," kilahnya dan makin mendekat ke arah Gordon. "Sederhananya, kau tak sengaja menyaksikan urusan internal keluarga kami dan kami harap kau tak perlu merepotkan diri untuk mencampurinya, Jim." 

Revolver diturunkan dan muka Gordon tampak lelah. "Meski bagian dari keluarga kalian, dua orang itu juga bagian keluarga mereka masing-masing." 

Gordon masih berharap menangkap si pelaku. Masih ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai polisi. Jika itu maunya, baiklah. Toh dia juga ingin membesarkan hati temannya ini walau sebentar. 

"Sayangnya tidak berjalan seperti itu. Ayo kita pergi. Biar polisi yang membereskan itu," katanya pada tiga anak buah di kiri-kanannya. Gordon bergeming dan pasti merencanakan sesuatu. _Ayo, ambil umpannya._

Baku hantam terdengar. Dua anak buah tersungkur dan masing-masing tangan mereka terborgol pada Gordon dan Bullock yang baru saja datang sambil meracau. Dua cecuruk itu memohon-mohon agar dibebaskan. Tentu Cobblepot hanya tersenyum pada mereka sebelum menatap dalam mata Gordon. "Relakanlah dirimu jadi bagian dari pelajaran ini, teman. Sebab suatu hari akan ada orang yang lebih mulia daripada kawan kita Jim dan akan ada orang yang lebih jahat daripada diriku. Orang-orang yang lebih dari kami." 

Bullock berteriak-teriak tapi Gordon mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam. Sedangkan Cobblepot terus menjauh bersama kaki tanganya yang bukan orang Maroni menuju restoran milik mafioso itu. Lalu kembali pada pekerjaan perlahan-lahan mengikis kekuatan Maroni dari dalam.


End file.
